H&E Valentine's Day Fics
by SakuBloss
Summary: Short drabble-length fics devoted to NaruSaku and Valentine's Day
1. Flowers

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the characters of Naruto. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto~

**Author's Note** - This fic is my first entry for the NaruSaku forum Fanfic/Fanart contest! Please stop on by the forum to enjoy other entries, also just to enjoy all the awesome NaruSaku goodness we have there ^_^

_**

* * *

**_

~Flowers~

* * *

_Pluck_

"She loves me."

_Pluck_

"She loves me not..."

_Pluck_

"She loves me!"

_Pluck_

"She loves me...not."

_**Pluck**__...a delicate hand then reached forward over Naruto's shoulder, and gently plucks the last petal from the flower before him. _

"She loves you," a tender voice whispers softly against Naruto's ear, and his entire body shivered lightly at the gentle press of lips against his neck.

"S-S-Sakura...chan?" Naruto stutters out softly as he half turns his body on the rock he's sitting on, to face the beautiful vision of the girl he's loved for most of his life.

Sakura smiled back at him and lightly nodded, before she slowly reached down and gently cupped Naruto's face.

"She loves you," Sakura whispered softly again, before slowly leaning down and pressing her petal-soft lips against the lips of the boy she's always truly loved.

"She loves me..." Naruto sighed blissfully into the kiss as his eyes closed in deep pleasure, and his whole world finally felt right and perfect for the first time in his life.

_

* * *

_

_~Fin~_


	2. Doki Doki

**AN** - _Second fic entry~_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Doki Doki~**_

* * *

"Do you feel my heart beating for you, Naruto? Racing for you?" Sakura asked as she took the hand of her boyfriend and gently placed it over her throbbing heart.

"It's going _doki doki doki doki __I love you, _over and over again," Sakura said as she moved Naruto's hand from her heart and brought it to her face, so that she could gently nuzzle her cheek against his palm.

Naruto let out a deep chuckle that rumbled through his chest, and he softly stroked the pad of his thumb across Sakura's cheek.

"And do you know what _my_ heart is saying to you, my precious one," Naruto asked as he tenderly pulled Sakura's face closer to his, so that the same puffs of air were slipping passed each of their lips.

Sakura looked up, utterly mesmerized, into the gentle caring baby-blues of the boy she adored with all of her heart and soul.

"What does your heart say, Naruto?" Sakura asked in a gentle voice.

Naruto looked tenderly into Sakura's sparkling-emerald eyes, and smiled adoringly at her before he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"It's saying..._Will You Marry Me?"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Fin~**_


	3. Red and White

_~Third entry~_

* * *

_**~Red and White~**_

* * *

Sakura frowned slightly and a small pout appeared on her face, as she raised first one hand holding a red cupcake before her, and then she raised her other hand with a white cupcake nestled carefully in her palm.

_Sigh_ "I just don't know which one..." Sakura murmured softly to herself.

"Which one what?" a familiar and welcomed voiced spoke up from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called out, as her eyes lit up at the sight of the blond-haired ninja before her.

Naruto let a small grin play across his face as he slowly sauntered his way into the kitchen. "So whatcha doing, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously, as he came to stand before the girl he loved.

Sakura allowed the small pout to come across her face again, as she held up the red and white cupcakes before Naruto's face.

"I just can't seem to decide on which colour and flavour cupcakes I should bake for the Konoha Valentine's Day Dance," Sakura replied.

"Wait...you...can bake?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in mock shock.

"Careful, Uzumaki. I do have 'monstrous strength' as you love to point out. Don't let me have to pound you into the ground," Sakura replied with a light teasing smile.

"Ahh, you know that I love your cooking my Sakura-chyyaaan," Naruto responded as he sidled up beside Sakura, and lightly rubbed his whiskered cheek against her soft cheek.

Sakura giggled softly and then turned to face Naruto, once again holding up the red and white cupcakes.

"So which one do you think I should choose?"

Naruto thoughtfully pondered her question for a second or two then he leaned forward, took a bite of the red cupcake, and then moved in closer to Sakura and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura blinked in surprise, but quickly took the small offering of cupcake that Naruto had lightly pressed against her lips. She lightly licked her lips as the flavour of the red cupcake slid across them. She then opened her mouth to give Naruto a response but before she could, she once again felt the gentle press of cupcake and lips against hers, and this time she could taste the delicate and sweet flavour of the white cupcake pressed against her lips.

Sakura couldn't help a small moan from escaping her lips, and she quickly lost all train of thought as she succumbed easily to the unique taste and flavour of Naruto's mouth.

"Mmmm," Sakura murmured with a slightly-dazed smile, as she felt Naruto gently release her lips and step back.

"So do you know which cupcake you wanna bake for the dance now?" Naruto asked Sakura with a small grin.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a half-dreamy smile and said in a velvety-soft voice, "Both."

Then before Naruto could reply back, Sakura tossed both cupcakes over her shoulders, and jumped happily into the arms of the man she loved, and proceeded to smother his face in sweet tender kisses.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
